Boundaries
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Lydia pulls up the Sheriff's Station for another day of solving crimes. She and Parrish have been working on a case together but it was cut short when they both had to face the biggest case of all…[Summary sucks. But R&R]


**A/N: This is a new AU Marrish fic that has been playing around in my head for the past two hours and I had to write it. It's late and I'm tired here! So don't get too weirded out by my errors Lol.**

**Anyway…here I begin.**

**Type: **One-shot (Maybe)

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Content: **Romance/Humor/Angst

**Pairings: **Marrish, Scira and Sterek.

**Synopsis: **Lydia pulls up the Sheriff's Station for another day of solving crimes. She and Parrish have been working on a case together but it was cut short when they both had to face the biggest case of all…

**Word count: **2737

**`… …**

Lydia pulled up the driveway and got out of the car, walking up to the station and entering to see countless Deputies running around like rush hour, calling and figuring out cases.

She smiled as they greeted her like they always have.

She entered the Sheriff's office to see Jordan Parrish standing by the filing cabinet and running through all the X-Files.

"Hello Parrish," She greeted casually.

Parrish smirked back.

"Lydia." He replied.

"I got us some Chinese food." Lydia announced as she set the bag on the desk and took a seat on the chair. Parrish shut the cabinet and walked over to his seat.

"It's a full house today." Lydia said. Parrish sighed and slouched back in the chair.

"Yeah, it's getting a little frustrating." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lydia smiled and got up off his chair, walking around the room and stood behind him. She rested her hands on either side of his shoulders and began rubbing them soothingly. Parrish smiled in pleasure.

"That feels really good…" He murmured.

"How about when you get home, you take a bath. You really need it sweetie." Lydia said teasingly. Parrish shrugged his shoulders then looked up at her.

"That depends." He began. "If you'll be there with me," He added suggestively.

Lydia's cheeks flushed and she maneuvered herself so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers roaming through his silky chestnut hair.

"Is the infamous Jordan Parrish inviting me over for a session huh?" Lydia mumbled, moving closer to his lips. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You tell me." He replied, following her move.

She scoffed.

"Sweetheart." She began. "I don't need a bath. I need your cold wet tongue running up my-"

"Uh…Sheriff?" one of the Deputies entered the room to see the couple in a very intimate yet uncompromising position for him. "Oh. I'm sorry Sheriff."

"No. It's okay. What is it?" Parrish questioned.

Yes. The infamous Deputy had been upgraded as the new Sheriff after Stilinski had retired from his role but had always came around to check on how the station was doing from time to time so you'd say they still got in touch.

"Uh…" The deputy awkwardly entered the room –as if hoping the couple would move from their position but not budging – with a couple of paperwork in his hands.

"Deputy Palmer?" The sheriff waited.

Lydia couldn't help but smile and wink at him, knowing that he'd be even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, sweet thing," She greeted him as she bit Parrish's earlobe seductively. Deputy Palmer gnawed his lip nervously.

"Um…yeah, we-we've got a case of b-bear killings in the woods." He stuttered as he handed the papers to him. Parrish supported Lydia's wait by holding her by the behind and grabbing them. Lydia smiled as she planted soft kisses all over his face whilst Parrish read them. Palmer had been literally dying inside and out.

"B-but the other deputies think…uh…it might be murders." He said awkwardly. Parrish scoffed.

"In this town, of course it'll be murders." He replied and Lydia gave a sensual giggle. "Thanks deputy."

The deputy nodded and scurried out of the room quickly. Lydia and Parrish stared at each other before releasing series of laughter.

"We did it." Lydia said happily. Parrish rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and we probably scarred him to death. Lydia, he's only 20." He replied.

"And a virgin, come on. We need to give him a taste of what his missing." She said. He smiled at her.

"I don't want to lose my title Lyds, so not anymore." He said. Lydia laughed and grabbed the papers from his hands.

"What's up with these bear cases anyway?" Lydia questioned. Parrish sighed.

"Well. There have been murders happening around California for a while. Police are baffled at the escalating murders occurring and autopsies had been performed and they confirmed it as bear killings. But since we're in the Beacon County state, there's hardly been any mention of bears so we're not thinking that's the cases." Parrish replied as he took a bite of the Chinese food.

It had been pretty quiet in Beacon Hills for a while after all the events of all those years ago and the gang had finally been living their lives but there were threats and weird things happening here and there.

"So it could be something else?" Lydia said.

"Something _supernatural_," Parrish replied with a frustrated sigh. Lydia stared at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Everything's going to be fine." She assured him. "And besides, it might be a good thing since I haven't predicted the deaths yet."

"Well. You could be losing your powers." Parrish pointed out as he rubbed her chin. She smiled.

"Or I could be evolving, like Derek." She guffawed.

"Who would want that? More screaming." He said. She bit her lip lightly as she leaned in.

"And _louder_ screaming…" She whispered against his hot breath and had a 'if you know what I mean' look playing on her face. Parrish smiled.

"You're cute."

She laughed.

"Anyway, what time is it?" Lydia asked. Parrish checked his watch as he sipped on his coffee and widened his eyes.

"Shit. We're late!" He exclaimed as he stared back at his…_wife_.

She frowned for a second before her eyes bulged up in realization and she immediately got off his lap and throwing her handbag on whilst Parrish packed away his things.

When they left the station, they jumped into their minivan and began driving to the school to see their children standing with their teacher.

Lydia and Jordan got out of the car and were immediately met by the sounds of little toddler feet running up to them. Lydia lifted the smallest child up and held him on her hip.

"Hey sweetie, sorry we're late." She said. The little boy smiled widely and hugged her neck.

"Okay mommy…" He replied.

"Sorry again for being late Ms. Brooks." Parrish said after greeting the pre-school teacher and wrapping an arm around his eldest son's shoulder. The teacher bit her lip lightly as she eyed the Sheriff's body for a moment before replying,

"No problem at all Mr. Parrish." She said eye balling him and releasing a wide googily smile at him as they laughed at his son demolishing his portable gaming console. "You don't even know…"

Lydia caught this sight and immediately took control as she stood beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hello!" She said plastering her fake smile then looking up at her husband. "Can we go now sweetheart?"

Parrish nodded.

"Uh…yeah," He said then turned back to the teacher. "Thanks again Miss."

She smiled back to the family as they walked back to their minivan.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The hyperactive 3-year old called out as they stepped on the road. "Look at Dr. Kelso!" He exclaimed, motioning to the robot in his hands. Parrish smiled.

"He's really awesome JJ." Jordan replied.

Lydia had been digging through her bag, rummaging through it in search of something. She cussed lowly under her breath.

"What?" Parrish frowned at his wife.

"I think I left my phone in the office." She groaned. "Can I try calling it on yours?"

"Uh…sure." He said as he handed it to her. She sighed as she heard nothing.

"We'll get it tomorrow babe?" He suggested.

"Yea…I know. It's just; I needed to send Kira a document of our next agenda." She said in frustration as she began dialing a number.

Kira and Lydia had been friends for over a decade and they were completely inseparable. Their plans for the future were that they'd open up their own clothing line of kids clothing after college and the business had been booming for six years.

"Ugh…it's fine. I don't need to send it for another six weeks." Lydia said. "But you know me. I don't want anything riding on my back."

"I thought you liked it when I did that?" Parrish said. Lydia's cheeks turned into a bright red.

"Not now Parrish."

"Ew guys!" they heard their eldest son Jayden from the back. "Ehem…you know. 'Ten year old in the room',"

Lydia and Parrish rolled their eyes at their son.

Lydia and Parrish had Jayden after Lydia's fourth year in college. He was unprepared of course but they couldn't trade it for anything else.

He was a pure gift to them. He had inherited strong traits from both of them.

With Parrish, he inherited his sandy green eyes, pale-olive skin, face structure, his smile, his body structure but also some personality traits like his wit, charisma, charm and his courage.

With Lydia, he inherited her strawberry blonde hair –however, his were more bronze then red locks – and he took in her cheekbones and a few of her personality traits like her sarcasm, outspoken attitude and especially her brains reaching at 150 IQ points at 10 (which was pretty incredible for a youngster at his age).

However, with JJ (Jordan Jr.) he was a totally different person from the both of them. But he did inherit a few characteristics from both of them but he was leaning more to his father's side in terms of looks.

"Eh kid! Shut up!" Lydia called back at her son and Parrish nibbled under her ear. Jayden looked like he was about to throw up at the sight of his parents in that situation and believe me…he wanted to.

"Please no visuals!" He exclaimed as they stopped at a red light.

Lydia giggled as Parrish kissed either side of her face. Jayden gagged.

"Or audio…" He whispered.

Jayden was obviously the kid that knew more about his parents past then his little brother. He knew what role they played in the supernatural world and how much they suffered in order to get to this point.

This led to the fact why Lydia was so afraid of feeling Jayden stir inside her womb because she was afraid that any sudden movement she made could cause something bad to happen to him.

But with JJ, it kind of got better as it went by…

Pregnancies were definitely tough on Lydia…

When they reached their home, the kids immediately ran out of the car and rushed into it and without thinking, dropping their bags and running up the stairs.

"Careful!" Lydia exclaimed through the house as Parrish picked up the kids backpacks. She sighed and went to the kitchen with Parrish following her tail.

"So what are we eating tonight?" Parrish asked as he took a bite of an apple. Lydia glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"Should I order us some take-outs or something?" Parrish asked.

"No." Lydia replied. "I want to cook my family a perfect meal tonight. Now, you go and take your bath!"

Parrish laughed as he watched his wife pushed him away.

"One more kiss before I go, please?" He pleaded and gave her the eyes. Lydia quivered her lips.

"Alright fine because you're so cute right now." She said as she opened her arms and wrapped her arms around his waist as Parrish cupped her face up into a soft kiss. He pulled away, and then leaned in for another and another and another…

"You must really be a hungry little fella huh?" Lydia teased as she moved her hands from his waist and to his belt buckle as she unbuckled it. "I'll give you a tasty treat later on."

Parrish moaned a little.

"Okay. Now I'm starving." Parrish replied and lifted both of Lydia's hands and planted kisses on the back and interlocked them with his where a loud clinging sound reached their ears and their wedding bands shone with the sunlight.

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before leaving the room so Lydia could prepare dinner for the family.

… …

"So how was school?" Parrish asked his children as he inserted the delicious food into his mouth.

"School was awesome; I learnt the multiplying equations, the magnitude of light! Ooh and recess had been extended two 30 more minutes!" Jayden replied happily.

Parrish and Lydia smiled at their children.

"I had cake!" JJ exclaimed obliviously.

"Oh." Parrish smiled. JJ nodded his head energetically.

"A-and I learnt about sex!" JJ added.

Parrish dropped his fork and choked on his food whilst Lydia looked up at her 3 year old son.

"What did you say?" Lydia questioned.

Jayden giggled across the table and JJ laughed loudly as he stuffed himself with food.

This wasn't going to be good…

… …

After Parrish tucked in Lydia and his children to bed, he went back to his room to see Lydia jotting something down in her journal.

Parrish pulled his shirt off and jumped under the covers.

"I still can't believe those little scoundrels trying to trick us like that. I didn't think I'd have the talk with them for another fifty years!" Lydia rolled her eyes. Parrish smiled as he began kissing her bare shoulders.

"They're clever then we take them for." He replied. Lydia shrugged.

"Maybe, but we are smarter than they are. Nothing will ever get past us with them." Lydia said biting the tip of her tongue. Parrish sniggered at his wife.

"So…babies?" Lydia brought up a topic. Parrish sighed as he sat up straight.

"Lydia, we've talked about this." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. And I agree 100%." She replied. "Which is why I thought of a way we could still enjoy our time together without any protection…and no pregnancy."

He stared at her to see those beautiful big green eyes being battered like a cute cartoon puppy. He shook his head in disapproval.

"No." He simply replied.

"Oh come on Parrish. It won't be that bad. Think about it. We'll be setting boundaries in the kid sector. We won't have to worry about getting pregnant ever again which will lead to us not worrying about mortgage claims." She said.

"It's not about the money Lydia…it's just…" He trailed off. "I'm not getting a vasectomy."

Lydia sighed as she punched his hard stomach lightly.

"You know…" She began. "I hear sex is even more amazing after having a vasectomy."

Parrish stared at her.

"The amount of sex we have now is okay." He commented.

"Fine, then I'll just give birth to 5930845829208483 little Parrish's." She said stubbornly as she switched the lamp light off.

"Oh come on Ly- I'm sorry." He replied with a sigh. He rested an arm around her and planted kisses on her shoulder and trailing up to her neck, moving her strawberry blonde hair to the side. "I'll get a vasectomy if that's what you want. I'll go through with it."

Lydia smiled a little as she turned her body around so she was facing her handsome husband.

"Promise?"

"Don't trust a Phoenix." He said. Lydia rolled her eyes and scoffed at what he calls himself.

"Phoenix." She whispered as she maneuvered herself so that she was hovering on top of him now and straddled his lap as she smashed her lips onto his perfectly soft ones. She ran her hand through his chestnut hair as he caressed her body and slowly peeled her nightdress off her creamy skin and moved his lips down her chest.

She moaned softly.

Now this was how bliss felt like…

… …

**A/N: Hey, Hey! Hope you liked this story. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing. Did you like how I tricked you all into thinking they were just working together, then it transitioned into lovers working together, then to a married couple with kids?!**

**Lol! **

**Idk if I should continue so please R&amp;R, follow, favorite if you think I should continue.**


End file.
